


3 ХОТ-ДОГА

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky writes fics, M/M, the power of fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Стив находит Баки в Бухаресте задолго до событий ГВ благодаря фандому.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это игрушка с однострочников, которая вызвала неоднозначную реакцию у читателей. Меня обвинили в мизогинии, поскольку Баки посчитал ведение бумажного дневника девичьим делом. Но, во-первых, я не вкладывала в это никаких негативных коннотаций, а во-вторых, отказавшись от бумажных записных книжек, Баки выбирает на 200% женский способ самовыражения - написание фиков, так что эти обвинения считаю необоснованными. :)

Дерево надо прятать в лесу — это знают все, а вот где спрятать воспоминания о прошлом, которые боишься снова потерять? Баки взвесил все возможности: память ненадежна, писать дневники было слишком по-девичьи, что ли. А кроме того, если придется срочно менять дислокацию, то они могут пропасть.  А потом интернет подсказал ему, как тогда казалось, отличное решение проблемы.

— Баки, ты помнишь меня?

Стив стоял посреди его крохотной квартирки на окраине Бухареста, одетый в кожанку и темные джинсы. Но ни гражданская одежда, ни бейсболка, надвинутая на глаза, не могли скрыть того, что перед ним был капитан Америка собственной персоной. 

Баки стыдливо завел за спину кулек с черешней, которую только что купил на рынке. Он напрягся, ожидая чего угодно: налета спецназа или группы захвата Гидры, но не смог заставить себя выбросить черешню. Вокруг шла обычная жизнь, за стеной ссорились соседи, а где-то снизу играла музыка.

— Ты Стив. Я прочитал о тебе… в музее, — сказал он, облизав губы, и искоса поглядывая на Стива, который стоял возле холодильника, выпятив челюсть, словно Щелкунчик. В руках у него был смятый флайер с его собственным лицом, который Баки захватил в Смитсоновском музее в Вашингтоне.

— У тебя есть причины нервничать, я понимаю, но ты врешь, Бак, — ответил Стив так, словно вбил гвоздь, откладывая флайер на стол. 

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Баки, а Стив внезапно расслабился, улыбнулся и опустил руку, которую до того протягивал вперед, будто пытаясь успокоить дикого пса.

— Я прочитал твой фанфик, — сказал он, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного. — Я получаю уведомление каждый раз, когда на АО3 появляется новый фик с тегом Бруклин, а Наташа помогла вычислить тебя по ай пи.

Пальцы Баки разжались сами собой, и черешня раскатилась по полу. 

— Откуда ты знаешь…

Стив шагнул к нему и положил руку на плечо.

— После нападения читаури долго было слишком тихо, и Тони показалось, что я скучаю. Поэтому он познакомил меня с понятием фандома. — Стив ободряюще сжал его плечо. — Наверное, ему хотелось меня шокировать, он с гордостью показал мне  _ арт _ ы, на которых мстители занимались сексом друг с другом, иногда с Локи. Или с читаури, — Стив чуть заметно содрогнулся. — Там был один рисунок, который мне не развидеть: Там Халк трахал живой корабль пришельцев. Только Тони не знал, чем я зарабатывал перед войной.

— Тихуанские библии*, — сказал Баки,  и наконец взглянул Стиву в глаза.

— Ты и это вспомнил? — Стив широко улыбнулся. — Два доллара в неделю, отличная прибавка к жалованию посыльного. Ничего принципиально нового я не увидел.

— Но как ты догадался, что это я писал? — спросил Баки, ощущая, как от руки на его плече волной расходится тепло, прогоняя тот холод, который казалось навсегда засел в его костях. 

— А кто кроме тебя мог написать про те хот-доги, которые я съел, когда мы гуляли на Рокавэй Бич, и нам пришлось возвращаться домой в грузовом вагоне? Ты тогда просадил три бакса, пытаясь выиграть плюшевого медведя для той рыженькой.

— Как ее звали?

— Долорес. Ты звал ее Дот.

Стив притянул его к себе, обнял, и Баки уткнулся ему носом куда-то в ключицу.

Он подумал, что точно помнит, что хотел подарить медведя Стиву, а не  Дот, но не стал об этом говорить. Успеется.

**Author's Note:**

> Тихуанские библии также известные как восьмистраничники, книги Тилли-и-Мак, книги Джиггс-и-Мэгги, книги йо-йо, блюсы и грэй-беки) — маленькие, размером с ладонь, порнографические комиксы, выпускавшиеся в США c 1920-х до начала 1960-х годов. Их популярность достигла своего пика в эпоху Великой депрессии. Большинство Тихуанских библий являлись непристойными пародиями на популярные газетные комиксы дня, в других тихуанских библиях фигурировали популярные кино- и спортзвезды, как Мэй Уэст и Джо Луис, иногда с измененными именами.


End file.
